


I've got the house to myself...

by SJB19



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJB19/pseuds/SJB19
Summary: Following on from Friday's episode where Vanessa ditches her work do, to be with Charity who's got the house to herself.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	I've got the house to myself...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading this fanfic!
> 
> For more Vanity related content, follow my Twitter @negovanman_m

Sitting in a booth with her fellow vet colleagues at the Woolpack, drinking the mulled wine they get free with their Christmas party package. Due to paying out compensation to Nate and Pete, their party budget was limited.

Bored out of their brains, with hardly any communication, sat in their funny Christmas jumpers. Vanessa slouched over the table looking into her cup, Jamie slumped back in his seat huffing and puffing. Belle checking the time on her phone, and Rhona turning her head to focus on Graham.

Jamie decides to break the awkward silence asking everyone what they're doing for Christmas. "I can't remember" Rhona replies with a sarcastic comment due to recent events. Belle's head drops in realisation that it'll be her first Christmas without her mum. "It's going to be a tough Christmas without her" Fighting back the tears. "But she would want us to be happy, and celebrate like the Dingle's always have." Raising her glass, in which they all join her to clink their glasses together.

They all look at Vanessa, waiting for her response. "Me, Charity and the Kids. It's gonna be carnage." With a smirk on her face. 

Shortly after, conversation turns flat again. Vanessa abruptly stands to her feet, "Right, I better call Charity." Removing herself from the uneventful booth. Rhona also follows Vanessa's footsteps and heads to the loo, leaving Jamie and Belle alone. "I thought this would bring us together as a team and have fun. Have a few here and then head into town." Sounding disappointed that things haven't gone to plan. "We are having fun, and we can still head into town, even if they don't." Creating a smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind but, Charity's got the night off, the kids are out, so I'll just... it's been great, thanks Jamie. Let's do it again soon!" Eager to get home. She quickly scuttles out of the door, and practically runs home.

Charity pulls 2 wine glasses out of the cupboard, placing them on the counter, pouring red wine into each. She takes them over to the coffee table, and lights some candles to set a romantic scene, waiting for Vanessa's arrival.

It was very rare for them to have the house to themselves. The boys were with Tracy for the night, Noah was having a sleepover at Jacob's, and Sarah was visiting her mum in Scotland.

As soon as Vanessa enters the house, she throws her bag down and rips her coat off. Peering through the dark, yet romantically lit room, she sees her Fiancee sitting on the couch, holding up a wine glass for Vanessa. She takes the drink from Charity, and sits beside her.

They both sit back into the sofa, each holding their drink and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Charity listens has Vanessa explains how boring her night was and how she was raring to go when Charity confessed to being alone. 

Once finishing her speech, Charity intertwines her fingers through Vanessa's, and just gazes into her lovers eyes with love and lust. Glancing up and down Charity's body, she takes both glasses and places them on the table. 

Placing a hand on Charity's cheek and gliding it, slowly and gently down to her neck, then over her shoulder and down her arm, until she reaches her thigh, gripping her finger tips hard into her skin forcing a gasp from Charity mouth.  
Vanessa starts getting worked up from the gasp that left her lovers throat. She wraps a hand behind her neck and re positions their bodies so Charity is lying flat on her back, with Vanessa's full body wait lying on top of her. V goes in with a forceful, desperate kiss, eventually bringing her tongue out to slightly swipe Charity's lip, waiting to gain entry into her lover's mouth. Charity follows, allowing them both permission into each others hot mouths. Their tongues meeting halfway, curling around one anothers muscle, leaving them breathless and aroused, turning their tongue twister into a sloppy, wet kiss.

Charity's left hand wonders, finding Vanessa's back. She works her hand under the wooly jumper so her hand was skin to skin with her bare back, her hand trailing up to grab her neck, making Vanessa moan. She makes her way back down to her bra. She's just about to unclasp her bra when "Wait. Let's take this upstairs" Vanessa says with a heated look embracing her body. 

They scramble to their feet, letting their passion guide them towards the staircase. Their bodies aching for each others touch and skin to skin contact. Not being able to keep their hands off each other has they make their way up what seems to be a never ending set of stairs. Vanessa's desperate for Charity's love, she pushes down so now her back is pressing onto the groves of the sharp steps under her. Charity pulls off Vanessa's jumper now showing her white bra. She throw the jumper behind V's back and lands on the bottom step, half draped on the wooden floor below it.

Their mouths clashing together, working themselves up for when they finally reach their destination of the bedroom. Charity slowly shuffling herself backwards up the steps with Vanessa still pressed against her, kissing and sucking on Charity's neck like a vampire trying to suck the last bit of blood out of it's victim. Charity's head falls back with her eyes wide shut and jaw wide open, causing her to moan with arousal.

Charity is desperate now to get Vanessa into the bedroom and do some passionate damage. They scramble up the rest of the steps. Charity pulling her fiancee's hand, making her follow close behind. She swings open the door pulling V through it and slamming the door behind her.

She pushes Vanessa up against the wall, pinning her to it with her whole body pressing her against it. A rage of heat flushing through their bodies, making them even more excited and yearning for each other. Once again their lips thrashing together with force causing them to swell, making the snogging more pleasurable.

Vanessa starts clawing at Charity's blouse, ripping it from her torso to reveal her lacy red bra, which she changed into when she knew Vanessa was coming home early to be in her company. "You're so hot!" Vanessa says breathlessly while her eyes are fixated on the bra that covers her breasts. "It's time to free the pair." Licking her lips ready to release the bra from Charity's body. She unfastens the straps and gently pulls it from her torso. Charity follows her movements by taking Vanessa's bra off as well.

Vanessa grabs on to Charity's hips, pushing her backwards towards the bed. The back of Charity's legs meet the bed frame making her fall back on to the bed with Vanessa climbing on top of her.

V starts unbuttoning her Fiancee's jeans and starts pulling them off her, along with her pants, leaving her body fully exposed. She then teasingly starts unbuttoning her own jeans, putting on a show for Charity. "Babe, hurry up and show me." Charity pleading. "Shhh, you just sit back and enjoy the show." She replies with a soft sultry tone, running her hand down Charity's chest, and back to the focus on the buttons on her jeans. She slowly pulls them down, over her warm thighs. Moans escape Charity when she sees more of her lover's skin being revealed from the jeans.

They are now both completely naked on the double king sized bed. With everyone being out of the house for the rest of the night, it's the only time the couple can take their time to love one another, instead of having to be quick and quiet in case the kids come home. They wanted to make every minute count whilst they were alone. And they sure do!

THE END...

Just kidding! :)

Vanessa straddles the tall blonde woman, grinding on her stomach to feel some friction. Charity can feel the wetness coating her stomach and suddenly grabs Vanessa's hips, helping her to grind more.

Vanessa drops to Charity's level to mirror her face by centimetres. Charity's hand glides up her back and ravels her fingers through V's hair to pull her face to her own. She presses her juicy lips to Vanessa's and proceed to make out until they both need to come up for air. 

Vanessa kisses her neck, working a trial down to her nipple, whilst using her handle to fiddle with the other. Charity's body starts bubbling with heat, starting to make her sweat and urges Vanessa to relieve the strain. "Babe please! I need this now." She urges. She lifts her mouth off her nipple and smiles, happily obliging with her request. "Your wish is my command." Still using one of her hands to play with Charity's nipple, the other heads down south. When she reaches the area, she can feel how badly Charity needs this, Vanessa raises an eyebrow with a smirk not knowing how worked up she made her Fiancee. 

Before getting straight into it, she teases just a little more. She makes a trace around the area with her finger, just the slightest touch making Charity twitch. After a few traces, she heads straight for the centre with her fingers. It takes Charity back, not expecting to be plunged straight away, but she loved the surprise. She takes it slows at first, working up a pace until she knew she got Charity exactly where she wanted, just by reading her body language and the pleasant noises she was making.

She removes her fingers and swipes across her clit which made Charity arch her back. A few swipes later and the beautiful green eyed woman soon felt the blood rushing through her veins, bringing her to the edge. Vanessa quickly replaces her fingers inside Charity, thrusting quickly. Charity's body tightens around Vanessa, her head curling into the pillows, forcefully closing her eyes has her whole body shivers in release. "Wow babe, that was incredible." Out of breath, her eyes finally clearing from the haze she'd just been in.

As soon as Charity gathered herself, she pulls Vanessa on top of her and rolls her on to her back so now Charity's straddling V. She pulls Vanessa's hands above her head, kissing her chest whilst still holding her wrists. She sits upright on her stomach, grabbing V's hands and placing them on her own breasts, guiding V's hands down her body until she's now grabbing Charity's butt cheeks.

Charity straddles one of Ness's thighs, grinding on it, making Charity aroused once again from the friction she's creating. Vanessa can feel every part of Charity's anatomy, grinding along her leg, she can't stop staring at the sexy sight in front of her.

Not wanting to keep her gorgeous girl waiting, she runs her hand lightly up her smooth skinned thigh, sending shivers up her legs, which made her produce more wetness. It made it easier and more pleasurable for Charity to work with, gliding her finger up, down, side to side and around her clit. Charity worked fast inside Vanessa, pounding so fast it was making her arm ache, but Charity didn't care, she worked through the pain because she knew the end result would be worth it. Seeing that priceless facial expression with dark ridden eyes once her orgasm struck.

Charity's work was soon paid off. Vanessa hanging on the edge of dear life, digging her finger nails into Charity's back, creating scratch marks and drawing blood, like as if she was a cat. Vanessa's body starts to tighten with pleasure. Gasping for air which emptied her lungs.

Once they catch their breaths, Charity flops herself off Vanessa into the space next to her. She cuddles up to her, with the sheets tangled around them. Vanessa's head resting on Charity's. Whenever they lay like this, it always makes them feel safe, knowing that they have each other no matter what. It was those two against the world, and it always will be. 

"I love you Charity Dingle."

"I love you too, soon to be Vanessa Dingle."

They turn to kiss each other and then position themselves to be more comfy. After the night they've had, they are exhausted and shortly after start to fall a sleep in each other's arms.

I bet Vanessa was happy she made the right decision to ditch the work party to be with the woman she absolutely adores.


End file.
